Photograph Your Heart
by delusiontaxx
Summary: First minific for personified website of Photobucket and Flickr. I love them two ;u;  Bahasa Indonesia . And I dont know what to category it. JUST READ. Photobucket/Flickr


akhir2 ini gila sama personified websitesnya Jacket. Salah satu OTP saya Photobucket/Flickr. Dan ini mini-fic buat mereka. Abisnya gak tahan cuma ditampung di otak.

Hope you guys like it CB

Jangan lupa review!

dan kalau misalnya banyak yang review, saya akan menulis fic untuk karakter yang lain!

(****)

"Flickr! Flickr!" Photobucket segera menghentikan sahutannya, dia tertegun melihat Flickr sedang berbaring di lantai. Wajahnya yang pucat tertutup oleh sebuah majalah fotografi.

Photobucket yang biasa dipanggil Buck, mendekati gadis itu dengan perlahan.

Flickr telah mendengar kehadiran Buck itu, dia perlahan menyingkap majalahnya, menatap Buck dengan mata sipitnya yang semakin sipit, "Oh hai Buck…" sapanya pelan.

Buck mengulurkan senyumnya, rupanya Flick –panggilan khas Flickr- sejak tadi tertidur di sini. Buck mengerti sekali kenapa alsannya. Dia pun duduk di sebelah gadis itu," Aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ini nyaman buat tidur," katanya pelan. Dia lalu memegang topi kupluknya karena angin di sana cukup hebat. Ya, mereka bukan berada di lantai biasa, melainkan lantai di atap sekolah. Untungnya keadaan musim periode itu membuat sinar mataharinya tidak terlalu terik.

Flick tersenyum menatap langit yang biru agak gelap. Suaranya yang agak cempreng tetapi masih enak didengar tersebut dikeluarkan. "Ya, aku juga di sini baru nemu," katanya, "Kau berbaring saja di sebelahku!"

Buck sedikit terkejut tetapi dia mengiyakan, pelan-pelan dia merebahkan dirinya tepat di samping Flick. Lantai yang tampaknya akan keras kalau ditiduri itu rupanya agak lembut dan hangat. Dia menoleh sedikit ke arah Flick, tapi cepat-cepat dia melemparkan pandangannya. Muka Flick yang dilihat dari dekat, tampak beribu kali lebih cantik, membuatnya tak tahan untuk melihatnya lama-lama. Wajah Buck memerah.

"Kau masih lelah?" tanya Buck setelah hening agak lama.

Flick tersenyum, matanya tertutup, dia seperti menikmati angin yang semilir.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah,"

Tiba-tiba Flick tertawa.

Buck berkedip bingung, "Ehh ada apa?"

Flick terbangun lalu menatap pria di dekatnya itu. Lantas Buck juga terbangun.

"Kau tadi memanggilku, pastinya karena pertemuan klub fotografi kan? Tetapi kau malah menyuruhku untuk tidur,"

Buck gelagapan, "Ehh, itu.." dia berpikir untuk mendapatkan kata yang tepat, "Aku hanya mau memastikan keadaanmu,"

Flick mengedip, lalu dia tersenyum, tampak mengerti, "Ohh begitu," dia lalu berbaring kembali.

"Pertemuan hari ini tidak terlalu penting kok, karena kau sendiri yang telah menyelamatkan klub," Dia perlahan mengambil majalah fotografi dari pangkuan Flick secara perlahan, "Lihat ini hasil kerja kerasmu," dia tersenyum, "Kau berhak untuk istirahat. Lupakan Yahoo! Dan yang lain, kau bisa kembali ke klub kapan saja setelah kau cukup istirahat,"

Flick mendengarnya dengan saksama. Dia lalu mengangguk pelan, "Terimakasih Buck, kau itu baik sekali,"

Buck membalik-balik majalah fotografi itu. Entah kenapa karena suatu kendala, data-data yang harus dipublikasikan untuk majalah lenyap. Padahal deadline untuk publikasi sudah dekat. Kalau klub memanjangkan tanggal deadline, apa pikiran OSIS nanti. OSIS menginginkan klub mereka lebih disiplin. Mungkin karena kendala anggota yang tampaknya orang-orang yang terlalu santai. OSIS menganggap klub mereka tidak berbobot.

Untunglah Flickr mendonasikan dirinya untuk mengambil foto secara cepat, mengedit, lalu mengetik artikel-artikel (yang adalah artikel yang tidak lulus publikasi) lalu mengirimkannya ke percetakan. Itu dilakukannya dalam dua malam. Yang lain tak sampai berbuat apa-apa, hasilnya adalah kekaguman. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta hari itu. Tetapi rupanya Flick yang sebagai orang yang diistimewakan tidak hadir. Buck yang disuruh untuk mencarinya, setelah menemukannya lebih memilih Flick untuk beristirahat. Menurut Buck itu pilihan yang tepat setelah kerja kerasnya. Dia merasa kasihan sekaligus bangga terhadap Flick. Dilihatnya perempuan itu dari dekat, perlahan kembali membaringkan dirinya di sebelahnya. Rasa kagum padanya semakin membumbung tinggi.

Flick mungkin mempunyai tingkah seperti penguntit, tapi dia professional dalam fotografi dan dia selalu yang paling cermat dan disiplin. Tidak ada anggota klub lain yang bisa menandinginya. Bahkan Yahoo!

"Aku tidur ya," terdengar suara Flick yang sayup.

Buck mengangguk pelan, "Silahkan, aku akan menjagamu,"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari Flick, "Baiklah, aku merasa seperti seorang putri yang dijaga pangeran,"

"Ahh masa?" susul Buck dengan tawa canggung. Pangeran? Apakah dia pantas disebut pangeran untuk Flick?

Tidak ada respon lagi dari Flick. Dilihatnya, dia telah tertidur. Seperti seorang putri salju di negeri kurcaci yang damai.


End file.
